


Le maquereau du Capitole

by Voracity



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Sex dealing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity/pseuds/Voracity
Summary: Finnick avait remporté son Hunger Games. Il rentrait dans son district épuisé et encore sous le choc. Mais rien n'était fini. Il était sortit d'une arène pour tomber dans une autre. Et son adversaire était le pire d'entre tous.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai été étonné de voir que personne n'ait écrit sur ce passage qui a même été adapté dans les films. L'aveu de Finnick sur sa prostitution orchestré par Snow.
> 
> Je voulais écrire dessus mais je savais qu'il fallait mettre en place une scène un peu plus hard, ce dont je ne me sentais pas capable, alors j'ai enrôlé Angelscythe avec moi. Elle a écrit le deuxième chapitre en arrivant à intégrer la manipulation psychologique comme il le fallait !
> 
> Disclaimer : L'univers de Hunger Games appartient à Suzanne Collins.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Finnick serra les dents alors que ses yeux lui piquaient. Il bougea légèrement les doigts, soupirant faiblement. Bon, au moins il pouvait toujours faire des filets. Et le reste du corps, alors ? Quelques mouvements suffirent pour le rassurer à ce sujet.

Bon, il semblerait qu'il soit sorti de l'arène en un seul morceau. C'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle, ça. Bien qu'il sache les docteurs du Capitole plus que compétent pour effacer toutes traces, c'était mieux de rester… avec les morceaux d'origines ?

En tout cas, il allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui et permettre à sa famille de s'en sortir. Et oblitérer tous ces adolescents morts, de sa main ou non.

Et retrouver Annie.

C'était cette pensée plus qu'autre chose qui lui permit de suffisamment serrer les dents pour rester courtois envers les organisateurs, le présentateur et un peu tout le monde, en fait. Mags lui souriait par intermittence, comme si elle devinait son impatience. Ce qui n'avait pas été si étonnant, au fond.

Tout juste si il ne trépignait pas sur place la veille de son retour, dans sa grande chambre au quatrième étage. De toute façon, il n'arrivait pas à dormir, alors autant faire les cent pas en pensant au sourire d'Annie que de se retourner mille fois dans son lit en se remémorant tous les tributs morts et les jours passés dans l'arène. C'était plus sain, on va dire.

D'ailleurs, il fut intenable sur le trajet menant à la gare, au point qu'il fut à maintes reprises menacé d'être assommé, mais ça ne le calma pas du tout. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient qu'à rallier le quatrième district, sinon sa victoire en tant que survivant de l'arène n'aurait pas fait long feu.

Et la voiture tourna à gauche au lieu d'à droite. Et elle ne rejoignit le train que bien des dizaines de minutes après l'heure prévue. Avec un Finnick silencieux et pâle. Avec un Finnick serrant les poings à s'en briser les phalanges.

* * *

Mags soupira bruyamment et referma la porte derrière elle.

Là, dans la chambre qu'elle venait de quitter, Finnick se cachait sous les couverts, tremblant de tous ses membres. Semblable à l'aller, lorsqu'ils étaient deux tributs effrayés du tournant que prendrait l'arène lorsqu'ils y seraient.

Mags sentait son vieux cœur se serrer. Dans ces moments, elle détestait avoir gagné, si c'est pour mener des enfants à leur perte. Et elle avait de l'affection pour ce petit. L'affection d'une grand-mère pour le petit dernier un peu turbulent.

Sous ses couvertures, Finnick ne pleurait pas, les yeux grands ouverts et désespérément secs, fixés sur rien, ne voyant rien. Il n'entendait rien, ses oreilles bourdonnaient. De toute façon, il n'était plus conscient de la réalité.

Dans sa tête se rejouait la scène de tantôt, en une infinité de fois.

* * *

La voiture n'avait pas tourné à droite. Elle s'était arrêtée plus loin, loin de la foule de ses admirateurs. Dans la ruelle déserte, il n'y avait rien, en-dehors de deux voitures. La leur et… une inconnue.

Finnick n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter d'une pareille mise en scène, poussé par son organisateur à sortir. Cette rencontre était donc prévue ? Étrange, nul ne lui en avait touché le moindre mot… Peut-être… Peut-être était une surprise ? Peut-être que c'était Annie et qu'ils allaient pouvoir rentrer ensemble ?

Il savait bien que c'était impossible, mais bon, l'espoir faisait rire, non ? Et il voulait s'occuper l'esprit avec autre chose que le sang versé des tributs.

Alors, lorsque la portière s'ouvrit sans un bruit, Finnick entra sans tergiverser plus. À croire que l'arène ne lui avait pas inculqué le moindre instinct de survie.

-Président Snow, salua-t-il respectueusement l'homme en face de lui.

Il camoufla sa déception comme il put, et prit place là où il lui indiqua de la main. Ils ne prononcèrent pas le moindre mot durant des minutes trop longues où on aurait presque entendre les rouages s'agiter dans la caboche du vainqueur.

-Finnick Odair, finit-il par déclarer. Vous avez eu de nombreux sponsors. Et je ne pense pas vous étonner en t'apprenant qu'une bonne majorité était des femmes.

-C'est effectivement ce que j'avais cru comprendre.

Peut-être le président venait-il tout simplement le féliciter en personne ? Peut-être avait-il juste apprécié sa performance ? Ce serait assez étonnant, mais pourquoi pas ? Les gens du Capitole étaient si étranges, après tout.

-Selon les sondages, vous serez la coqueluche de toutes les femmes de Panem.

-C'est impossible, rétorqua-t-il. Il est impossible de plaire à toutes les femmes en même temps.

-Insinuerez-vous que je mens ?

-Je n'oserais pas, bafoua-t-il rapidement.

__Cet homme était plus que dangereux._ _

-Très bien. Voyez-vous, je sais parfaitement qu'il est difficile de « plaire à toutes les femmes en même temps », comme vous dîtes. Mais pas impossible. Et c'est exactement ce que vous allez faire.

-Je… je crains de ne pas comprendre, président Snow.

Ce dernier eut un petit sourire en coin. Il modifia un peu son assise afin d'être installé plus confortablement encore.

-Qui vous a demandé de comprendre ? Je vous demande juste une chose simple.

Rien à faire, il ne comprenait pas. Mais il avait au moins saisi que Snow ne comptait pas lui donner la moindre explication. Il préférait sans doute le voir se noyer de questions inquiètes.

-Voyez-vous, monsieur Odair, les belles choses au naturel sont plutôt rares. Au Capitole, nous avons pour habitude de modifier notre apparence afin de s'approcher de cette beauté. Vous avez du vous en rendre compte.

Difficile de rater les changements artificiels que les habitants les plus riches arboraient.

-Mais vous, voyez-vous, vous êtes naturellement beau. Et ça n'a pas de prix.

-Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

Sa voix était étranglée par l'appréhension.

-Votre train va bientôt partir, je crois.. ? Vous ferez mieux de retourner auprès de votre équipe.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, Snow savait ménager son suspense. Finnick rongeait son frein, hésitant à suivre ses paroles ou rester jusqu'à obtenir une réponse.

Heureusement pour lui (?), il finit par obtenir, peu avant de sortir de la voiture. Et elle le glaça.

-Vous êtes à moi, monsieur Odair. Maintenant que vous êtes remporté les  _ _Hunger Games__ , vous appartenez au Capitole. Vous m'appartenez.

* * *

Finnick sortit du train, jetant à peine un regard en direction des gens de son district qui s'étaient amassés autour du quai afin de l'accueillir.

Soutenu par Mags, il rejoignit sa famille qui l'accueillit chaleureusement, lui arrachant un sourire fatigué. Sa petite sœur courut jusqu'à lui, s'échappant de la prise de sa mère, et se cogna contre ses genoux, riant et pleurant à la fois.

-C'est fini, j'ai gagné, souffla-t-il. On va pouvoir vivre dans une belle et grande maison, c'est génial, non ?

-Mais je pourrais toujours ramasser des coquillages ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Il la rassura d'un sourire et la reposa au sol. Sa mère avait les traits tirés, le visage creusé. Son père était sans doute à la pêche, son frère avec lui. Ne restait plus que le petit dernier, gazouillant dans un berceau de fortune.

Sa famille était si fragile… Ce serait si facile de les briser pour lui faire courber l'échine. Si simple…

Un frisson de dégoût le secoua et sa mère parut s'en rendre compte mais ne le releva pas.

-Tu peux te reposer, si tu veux, lui sourit-elle. Tu as raté la marée, de toute façon.

-Je vais plutôt t'aider. Je vais devenir fou si je ne m'occupe pas.

Il vida les poissons, ouvrit les coquillages, brisa les carapaces. Si il s'arrêtait, il ne pouvait empêcher l'odieuse conversation revenir, le tourmentant.

L'odeur du poisson le nimbant, le rassurait presque. Il était chez lui, loin de l'arène. Loin du Capitole. Loin du président Snow. Loin.

* * *

Comme de nombreux gagnants, la petite famille s'installa au village des vainqueurs, malgré que la famille passe la majorité de leur temps à l'extérieur à assurer leur pitance. Certes, ils recevaient des sacs de la capitale mais… C'était une tradition, une habitude. Et puis, rien ne valait le goût de la nourriture qu'on attrapait soi-même !

Sentant le poisson et l'iode, les cheveux raidies de sel, la peau brûlée par le soleil, les doigts recouverts d'écailles et de plaies causées par l'utilisation du harpon et l'hameçon, Finnick rentrait chez eux. Les poissons frétillaient dans le sac qu'il portait sur son dos. Il y en avait un certain nombre, ce qui promettait un repas plutôt conséquent.

Malgré que cela faisait un moment qu'ils étaient installés, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de stocker ce qui pouvait l'être et de partager le périssable. Ne jamais gâcher, ne pas se goinfrer.

Il offrit un sourire fatigué à sa sœur qui terminait sa boîte à coquillage et se faufila jusqu'à la cuisine afin d'y vider sa charge. C'est que ça pesait lourd, tout ça !

-Maman, je vais poser le matériel, je reviens ! Cria-t-il à la cantonade.

Finnick avait dans l'idée de prendre une douche, mais comme il aiderait au vidage des poissons, autant rester recouvert d'huile et d'écailles.

Lorsqu'il revint, sa mère triturait son tablier, le visage baissé. Aussitôt il se raidit. Elle n'arborait ce visage que lors de circonstances graves. Quelqu'un était mort ? Mais si ça avait été le cas, la cloche aurait résonné à tout rompre, non ?

Il n'avait connu ça que cinq fois depuis qu'il était né, pour des hommes tombés à la mer, enchevêtrés dans leurs filets, assommés par le brôme de leur embarcation. Il y avait bien d'autres façons de mourir, emporté par le courant lors de baignades, insolation, empoisonnement par ingestion de la faune ou de la flore…

-Maman ? Murmura-t-il.

Il s'approcha et lui prit la main, provoquant une réaction chez elle.

-Ah, tu es rentré, Finnick ? Tu as de la visite.

Sa voix était éteinte, ses yeux ternes et ses lèvres gercées peinaient à garder le sourire. Ouh.

-Dans le salon, c'est là que je l'ai installé. Tu… tu fais attention à toi ?

Il hésita à lui demander s'il devait s'équiper de son harpon ou de son couteau à huître, mais pas sûr qu'elle saisisse la blague. En était-ce seulement une ?

Avant même d'entrer, il aperçut les gardes postés de part et d'autres du canapé. Et une chevelure bien connue dépassait du meuble.

-Président Snow, glapit-il d'une voix serrée.

-Prenez place, monsieur Odair, prenez place.

Finnick fixa le fauteuil mais n'esquissa pas le moindre geste : il était toujours recouvert d'huile de poisson et le tissu qui recouvrait l'assise était trop riche pour se permettre un tel geste.

Il ouvrit alors les bras afin de se rappeler l'état dans lequel il était. Il était bien loin de l'image séduisante donnée par son styliste lors de la Parade.

-Comment se passe votre retour chez vous ? Tout se passe bien ?

Il hocha la tête lentement, comme hypnotisé. Comme si il était face à un serpent particulièrement mortel.

-Vous souvenez-vous de notre dernière discussion ?

Comment oublier ? Ès qu'il n'était plus occupé, les paroles résonnaient de nouveau, l'assourdissant presque.

Il hocha positivement la tête.

-Vous n'êtes pas très bavard. Qu'importe ! Ce n'est pas pour votre conversation que vous allez m'être utile. Bien au contraire, même.

-Que voulez-vous, alors ? Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

Il frissonna lorsqu'il sentit un regard sur lui. Faisant volte-face, il recula. Un homme inconnu se trouvait juste là, dans son dos, richement vêtu et la peau artificiellement violette.

-Qui… qui est-ce ?

-Quelle importance ? C'est une personne important pour le gouvernement, c'est tout ce qu'i savoir. Et j'ai pour habitude de récompenser ceux qui savent se rendre utile.

Encore une fois, un regard lourd de sens se promena sur son corps, lui donnant presque l'impression d'être nu.

-Et vous êtes cette récompense…

-Je… je vous demande pardon ?!

-Il n'y a pas d'offense, ronronnait-il presque.

Une grimace d'horreur déforma les traits harmonieux. Un frisson plus fort que les autres le secoua. Son estomac se contracta, lui brûlant la gorge.

-Que comptez-vous faire de moi ?!

Sa voix partait dans les aiguës alors qu'il croisait les bras autour de son torse en une tentative dérisoire de se soustraire. Il reculait autant que les meubles le lui permettaient, surveillant ces deux hommes.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, monsieur Odair, vous m'appartenez. Ce que je fais de vous ne vous regarde pas, ai-je envie de dire. Vous n'avez plus de libre-arbitre, vous m' _appartenez_. Vous êtes une  _ _possession__  du Capitole.

-Et vous croyez que je vais vous laisser faire ?

Sa voix cingla tel un fouet. Quitte à devenir un Muet, il aura gardé sa fierté !

-Pensez-vous avoir le choix, franchement ?

Un simple geste et les gardes sortirent leurs armes.

-Vous savez, un vainqueur qui perd sa seule famille, ça émeut le peuple… Vous avez raison, ainsi vous serez d'autant plus demandé…

Le Président amorça un geste du bras, comme si il comptait donner un ordre, celui d'une exécution. L'éclat de voix de Finnick le stoppa.

-NON !

-En voilà un bon fils… et un grand-frère digne de ce nom. Mais n'oubliez jamais, Odair. Vous ne pouvez plus rien refuser, vous êtes en mon pouvoir…

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, la vue troublée, Finnick ne réagit pas lorsque des mains moites glissèrent sur ses bras dénudés.

-Il faudra qu'il se lave, par contre, renifla dédaigneusement l'inconnu.

-Bien évidemment. Mais rappelez-vous : rester discret, il ne faudrait pas que le nouveau statut de monsieur Odair s'ébruite, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ça tombe sous le sens, ricana-t-il.

Il tritura la chevelure blonde du bout des doigts, l'air pensif.

-Sa chambre est à l'étage, rajouta Snow. Prenez votre temps.

La bénédiction de son supérieur était le signal qui lui manquait. Il attrapa son nouveau jouet par les épaules, le menant aux escaliers. Il était presque inerte entre ses bras, mais il comptait bien le faire prochainement réagir, le faire se tortiller sous lui et gémir ce qu'il lui ordonnerait.

Ce n'était que le début.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A l'origine, le deuxième chapitre était plus du PWP hard qu'autre chose. Sauf que je l'air perdu, au même titre que Angelscythe, ha ha ha...
> 
> Donc elle l'a réécrit et, à mes yeux, c'est encore mieux que la première version !
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Écrit par Angelscythe

À quatorze ans, on est encore un enfant. Même le corps musclé par la pêche et la nage ; même le cœur souillé par les meurtres causés pour survivre. Et s'il n'y avait que les meurtres qui avaient souillés son cœur, son corps…

À quinze ans, on perd petit à petit ses traits d'enfances, d'autant plus lorsqu'on se retrouve à devoir entraîner des personnes plus jeunes ou plus âgées que vous juste pour les envoyer à la mort. Qu'on sourit de toutes ses dents comme si la Mort était déjà tellement insignifiante.

À seize ans, on devrait être habitué… Mais pas encore tout à fait. Pas à tout… Et on peut avoir un sursaut d'espoir. Se dire que de toute façon la douleur va s'arrêter. Surtout avec l'acné qui commence à apparaître. Ah… non, merci aux crèmes du Capitole. Pas d'acné… Les espoirs s'effondrent petit à petit.

À dix-sept ans, on devient juste plus beau encore et lorsqu'on croit perdre une moitié de son fardeau, lorsqu'on espère que la vie sera plus facile à affronter, c'était pire encore. Au moins, il n'avait pas à redouter qu'on lui arrache ses frères et sœurs. Pas par les  _Hunger Games_. Leurs vies dépendaient toujours de lui…

À dix-huit ans, on n'avait plus que trois parties de sa personnalité. L'image publique qu'on jetait chaque année sur le devant de la scène parce qu'il appartenait à Snow, au Capitole, à Panem ; l'image qu'il affichait avec sa famille, une image qu'ils n'avaient pas encore vue comme factice Dieu merci ; et la troisième… Ce n'était qu'une carapace vide dont même les oiseaux n'auraient pas voulus…

À dix-neuf ans…

\- Finnick ?

La voix venait d'en bas et happa les pensées de Finnick. Il réalisa qu'il frictionnait son corps depuis trop longtemps. Ça peau lui faisait même mal… Il n'avait pas remarqué. Il avait toujours, même après cinq ans, cet effroyable besoin de se laver. Même quand c'était une femme… Il préférait quand c'était des femmes. Au moins, il avait un peu de contrôle. Pas que ça n'arrive pas avec les hommes mais c'était trop rare.

\- J'arrive ! cria-t-il.

Assez fort pour qu'on l'entende de l'extérieur espérait-il.

Il se frictionna un peu plus vite, bien qu'avec une attention toute particulière, sortit de la douche, se sécha et s'habilla avant de courir dehors.

La personne qui venait de l'appeler était encore la seule qui pouvait atteindre le Finnick de treize ans, celui dont le sourire était sincère et qui n'avait aucun problème.

Dès qu'il la vit, il sourit, en effet. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine une sonate qui n'avait rien de répugnant contrairement à d'habitude.

\- Finnick !

\- Annie. Salua-t-il.

Il était ravi qu'elle se tienne là. Depuis qu'ils n'avaient même pas d'école à partager, il la voyait moins souvent. Il ne pouvait plus attraper son image du coin de l'œil comme il le faisait auparavant ; plus se rassasier à sa silhouette, à ses cheveux roux ; plus supporter toutes les journées à venir parce qu'elle était là.

Il ne pouvait même pas espérer attraper sa silhouette dans la rue, par hasard, parce qu'elle n'avait rien à faire dans le village des vainqueurs. Déjà, rien que sa présence ici, maintenant, avait quelque chose de surprenant. Encore plus parce que, bientôt, l'endroit serait remplie de caméra où ses camarades d'infortunes, des alcooliques, des drogués, des dépressifs, des fous, des agoraphobes et tellement de jolies choses, seraient tassés.

\- Viens !

Finnick ne toucha pas Annie, de peur de la souiller, et il partit vers la mer pour fuir le lieu. Il ne devait pas prendre le risque que Snow apprenne quoi que ce soit à son sujet. Si c'était le cas, il…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu venais faire par ici ?

Il lança un coup d'œil à la jeune fille par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il marchait suffisamment vite pour l'emmener rapidement loin de là.

\- Je suis venue passer du temps avec toi.

\- Ah oui ?

Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine mais elle ne devait rien savoir de ses sentiments.

\- Une raison ?

Elle lui sourit mystérieusement en le dépassant et trottina vers l'eau. La mer était un peu agitée. Trop pour lancer des bateaux, il n'y aurait pas de poissons dans les environs, pas assez pour que la baignade soit interdite. Surtout pas alors qu'on pêchait tout de même les moules, les coquillages et pourquoi pas le crabe et le homard.

\- Tu viens te baigner avec moi ?

Annie retira ses vêtements, sauf sa culotte et son soutien-gorge et elle se jeta à l'eau avant même qu'il n'ait répondue.

Les yeux de Finnick s'écarquillèrent. Même pas devant une vision qu'il aurait dû apprécier ! Ce corps était tout simplement merveilleux, gracile, mince sans être maigre et depuis quelque temps il préférait une poitrine aussi fine qu'elle en avait et non exagérément grosse. Il eut un frisson de dégoût en imaginant ce qu'ils faisaient au Capitole. Et un second parce qu'il réalisait qu'au lieu d'apprécier une vision de déesse, il avait « peur ».

\- Finnick ?

Il revint à lui en souriant. Après tout, il avait l'habitude de faire semblant que tout allait bien. Il réussit même à n'avoir aucune hésitation en se déshabillant presque entièrement, exposant le corps joliment bâti. Celui qu'il  _devait_  garder en forme sinon Snow le lui ferait payer. Il avait essayé de prendre du poids en mangeant n'importe comment, peu après sa sœur avait été victime d'un accident trop bizarre pour que ce ne soit pas une menace…

Mais là, tout irait bien.

Il sauta à l'eau.

Il était avec Annie.

Annie qui lui jeta de l'eau sur le visage. Le taquinant tellement qu'il oublia d'être dégoûté lorsqu'il se jeta sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et faire mine de la noyer. Dont le rire était si adorable qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la chatouiller même si, quelques minutes plus tard, il rechignait à seulement la toucher.

Ne pas la souiller…

* * *

Les doigts de Finnick s'enfonçaient dans les draps alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour retenir ses cris. Il avait mal. Horriblement mal.

Quelque part, il se demandait pourquoi il ne libérait pas au moins sa douleur. Les autres vainqueurs se doutaient de ce qu'il se passait. Il le voyait à leur regard… Ou est-ce qu'il était paranoïaque ? Ça ne l'étonnerait même pas. Il pouvait crier. Il n'y avait personne à la maison. Sa mère avait été cherchée des plantes pour la pharmacie avec sa sœur, ses frères étaient à la mer.

Mais s'il criait, il se haïrait encore plus. Il devait au moins contenir ça. Mais c'était difficile. Vraiment difficile.

Et il éprouva un soulagement incommensurable lorsqu'il sentit un liquide chaud en lui. Un soulagement qui fut frappé d'horreur. Il en venait à être satisfait quand ça arrivait ? Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup à franchir pour être une pourriture ambiante. Déjà que, parfois, lorsqu'il prenait une femme, il éprouvait un réel plaisir à le faire…

Il sentit la main épaisse dans ses cheveux et se laissa faire, fermant les yeux jusqu'à ce soit fini, écoutant le bruit de son lit qui gémissait sous le poids remuant. Il ne fit même pas attention à cet individu qui lui disait, comme tous les autres, comme il était beau… Si seulement il pouvait l'étrangler sans mettre sa famille en danger.

Lorsque le bruit de la porte se fermant apporta encore plus d'apaisement, il se redressa et se passa une main épuisée sur le visage. Il avait mal et, pire encore, il venait de remarquer ce qu'il avait redouté…

Son corps commençait à faire des choses horribles lorsqu'il s'agissait d'hommes aussi.

Il se leva sur ses jambes tremblantes et partit vers la salle de bain. Il devait se laver et peut-être que penser à Annie rendrait tout ça moins ignoble.

* * *

Il ne s'était passé qu'une petite demi-heure avant qu'une horde de maquilleur du Capitole se jette sur lui pour le rendre présentable. Il était tellement ravi d'avoir pu se laver de fond en comble, de ne plus puer l'odeur mélangée de la honte, du sexe et de ce type qui s'était frotté contre lui. Il préférait de loin incommoder les gens avec le fumet particulier du poisson pourrissant.

Les maquilleurs ne trouvaient rien de suspect chez lui alors qu'ils riaient en se racontant des histoires. Finnick se permettait même de s'y glisser, les faisant rire à gorge déployer. Quoique des fois de façon un brin trop exagérée… Bah, tant qu'ils ne voyaient rien.

La préparation dura un petit instant puis on le poussa à l'extérieur avec les autres vainqueurs pour qu'on les remettre, pour qu'ils fassent leurs petits numéros puisque les Jeux commenceraient bientôt et que leurs âmes et leurs corps appartenaient au Capitole.

Embrassant la place du regard, il vit les sourire figés de ses camarades d'infortunes. Il bondit et se précipita vers Mags en souriant. Il la prit dans ses bras ce qui fallut un commentaire dans le retour-caméra qui capturait tout.

\- Et voici Finnick Odair qui ne manque jamais d'amour pour Mags ! Regardez-moi cet adorable tableau. Je ne sais pas vous mais moi, je ne m'en lasse pas !

Finnick savait jouer pour la caméra mais là, ce ne l'était que peu. Certes venir la câliner comme ça, c'était pour les caméras mais la joie qui irradiait son cœur était réelle. Elle le regardait toujours d'une façon particulière, comme si elle savait et qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, qu'elle le comprenait.

Pitié. Faites que non.

\- Bonjour ! lança-t-il à la caméra en agitant la main, l'autre bras toujours autour de Mags qui l'enlaçait. Je pense que je parle au nom de tout le monde en disant que nous avons hâte de vous rejoindre.

Il fit un clin d'œil.

Il savait que ça mettrait le Capitole en pâmoison. Et qu'il le regretterait dès qu'il arriverait là-bas…

Il savait aussi que ce qu'il venait de dire n'était qu'un fieffé mensonge. Tant pour lui que pour les autres. Personnes n'avait hâte de ça. Ni de manger jusqu'à plus faim et de se faire vomir pour recommencer encore ; ni devoir jeter des enfants droit vers leur mort ; ni avoir encore moins de vie privée que d'habitude.

Revoir des amis ne valait pas ça.

Rien ne valait toute la vie qu'ils vivaient. Finnick pensait, alors qu'il souriait à la caméra et plaisantait avec le présentateur, que s'il avait su, il se serait tout simplement laissé mourir. D'une certaine façon, même s'il avait quitté l'arène, il y était mort lorsqu'il y avait posé le premier pas. Il ne le savait juste pas encore.

* * *

La nervosité courait le long de la colonne vertébrale de Finnick. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Dans deux heures, on choisirait les nouveaux tributs et il devrait reprendre ce train qui le jetterait dans le panier de crabe qu'il détestait tant.

À chaque fois, c'était pareil. La haine et le dégoût qu'il avait pour lui-même amplifiait.

\- Ça va, Finnick ?

Il tourna la tête vers Annie. Elle s'était redressée sur le coude et était presque au-dessus de lui. S'il avait eu une seule once de vrai courage, il l'aurait embrassée. Il lui aurait dit qu'il l'aimait… Qu'elle était la seule à le rendre vivant.

\- Ça va. Toutes ses festivités, j'ai tellement hâte ! Je trépigne ! lui mentit-il avec son sourire à faire tomber.

Mais Annie ne tomba pas. Dommage, ils auraient pu échanger un baiser sur un malentendu.

\- Tu mens.

\- Ah bon ? Je ne sais même plus quand j'mens maintenant ?

\- On dirait.

Elle lui souriait.

Ça lui donnait envie de sourire aussi.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Tu as ce regard.

\- Ce regard ?

\- Depuis que tu es revenu du Capitole la première fois, depuis que tu as gagné les jeux… tu as ce regard.

Finnick se décomposa d'horreur. Est-ce que Snow avait pu voir une chose pareille si Annie ne mentait pas et, bon Dieu, pourquoi mentirait-elle ?

\- Il faut bien te connaître pour le voir, le rassura-t-elle.

Il écarquilla les yeux en la dévisageant. Était-elle encore plus parfaite qu'il ne le pensait ? Est-ce qu'elle partageait ses sentiments ?

Il devait lui demander.

Finnick n'y arrivait pas. Il se contenta de la regarder bêtement. Elle attendait visiblement quelque chose mais il restait là, les bras ballants. Il était doué pour obtenir des femmes quand il ne le voulait pas et qu'il suffisait de sourire bêtement mais lorsqu'il fallait plus que ça, lorsqu'il le voulait réellement.

\- On doit aller se préparer.

Annie se leva et lui tendit la main.

Pour une fois, il ne se soucia pas des risques et se leva, profitant juste de sa paume pour avoir la force d'affronter tout ceci.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il.

Il regardait droit devant lui et il ne vit même pas ses yeux pétillants et son sourire. Il ne vit pas comme elle était contente de l'aider. D'être utile.

* * *

Finnick essayait de ravaler la douleur qui le tiraillait. Il écoutait la mascotte qu'on leur avait envoyée pour tirer les tributs sans même l'entendre. Il haïssait ces discours. Il essayait de ne pas penser à ce qui allait arriver. Juste penser à Annie. Son image était un réel soulagement dans tout ce qu'il faisait.

Même lorsqu'on le…

\- Comme toujours, honneur aux femmes, annonça la femme aux cheveux bleu criard et dans une coiffure tarabiscotée qui ressemblait plus à une bouse qu'autre chose.

Voir Annie quand on lui faisait du mal, s'imaginer qu'elle était avec lui. Que c'était elle, bien que ça demande beaucoup d'imagination dans certains cas.

\- Annie Cresta !

\- Quoi ?

Finnick n'avait pu empêcher la voix de sortir de sa gorge. Il tourna la tête vers la foule et vit Annie en sortir en pleurant. Il écarquilla les yeux en se demandant s'il pouvait seulement se porter volontaire. Que quelqu'un le fasse !

Pitié ! Il donnerait encore plus souvent son corps au Capitole, et deviendrait la pute la plus douée et souriante de tout Panem si on tirait Annie de là !

Il croisa son regard.

Il devait l'encourager, avoir l'air confiant. Ne pas agir comme s'il allait l'envoyer à la mort. Faire quelque chose…

Il ne bougea pas. Il n'y arrivait pas. Ses yeux se mouillaient, ceux d'Annie aussi.

Mags fit des signes à la jeune rousse pour lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'elle s'occuperait d'elle. Finnick, lui, sentait que la dernière parcelle d'Humanité venait de s'éteindre. Il n'aurait jamais la force de la regarder mourir. Même si son enveloppe corporelle survivait.

Que quelqu'un se porte volontaire…

Il baissa les yeux.

Il s'était demandé qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver de pire pour ses dix-neuf ans. Il le savait… La femme qu'il aimait entrait dans un abattoir et il ne voulait pas savoir  _comment_  elle en ressortirait…

**Author's Note:**

> Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) via mon profil !


End file.
